Ra Ra Rasputin
by goldleaves
Summary: If Draco doesn't change he might just end up like Rasputin did. SONGFIC


Disclaimer-_ I do not own Hermione, Pansy or Draco (I wish!!) all of these are owned by J.K. Rowling, nor do i own the song 'Ra Ra Rasputin' which is by Abba_

A/N- _i hope you like this one, i came up with it after hearing this song. which by the way i love!!_

* * *

**There lived a certain man in Russia long ago****  
**

**He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow****  
**

**Most people looked at him with terror and with fear****  
**

**But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear****  
**

**He could preach the bible like a preacher****  
**

**Full of ecstacy and fire****  
**

**But he also was the kind of teacher****  
**

**Women would desire**

**Ra Ra Rasputin****  
**

**Lover of the Russian queen****  
**

**There was a cat that really was gone****  
**

**Ra Ra Rasputin****  
**

**Russia's greatest love machine****  
**

**It was a shame how he carried on**

**He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar****  
**

**But the kasachok he danced really wunderbar****  
**

**In all affairs of state he was the man to please****  
**

**But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze****  
**

**For the queen he was no wheeler dealer****  
**

**Though she'd heard the things he'd done****  
**

**She believed he was a holy healer****  
**

**Who would heal her son**

* * *

Hermione was walking from the library to the head's common room, holding a pile of books, when she came across a crowd of people in the hallway.

She being the Head Girl, moved forward to break it up, all the while trying to keep her books from falling.

She eventually made it to the center of the group and saw one of the strangest sights ever.

Draco Malfoy was surrounded by seven girls; all from their year who were angry and fighting over him.

She coughed and they realized that she was there so they all dispersed.

Once they were all gone Draco looked at her with some gratitude.

"What now?" she said as they made their way back to their shared common room.

"I foolishly broke up with Pansy, and now every girl in the school wants me"

She scoffed,

"…and everyone else wants to punch my head in"

"Don't they want to do that anyway?" she asked as they entered the common room.

He didn't answer and instead walked over to the couch and flung himself on it.

She walked over to the door that connected to her room, and went inside.

* * *

**Ra Ra Rasputin****  
**

**Lover of the Russian queen**

**There was a cat that really was gone****  
**

**Ra Ra Rasputin****  
**

**Russia's greatest love machine****  
**

**It was a shame how he carried on**

**But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger****  
**

**for power became known to more and more people,****  
**

**the demands to do something about this outrageous****  
**

**man became louder and louder.**

**";This man's just got to go!"; declared his enemies****  
**

**But the ladies begged ";Don't you try to do it, please";****  
**

**No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms****  
**

**Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms****  
**

**Then one night some men of higher standing****  
**

**Set a trap, they're not to blame****  
**

**";Come to visit us"; they kept demanding****  
**

**And he really came**

* * *

That night Hermione came back from dinner to find that Draco was by the fire and had a black eye, she giggled slightly as she went past, causing him to scowl at her.

She went into her room and then came out with a book

She stood in front of him and said,

"You know… you are somewhat like Rasputin"

"Who is that?"

"Here" she gave him a book and walked off humming a tune.

Just before she closed her door he heard her sing,

"_Ra Ra Rasputin__  
_

_Lover of the Russian queen_

_They put some poison into his wine_

_Ra Ra Rasputin__  
_

_Russia's greatest love machine__  
_

_He drank it all and he said ";I feel fine";_

_Ra Ra Rasputin_

_Lover of the Russian queen__  
_

_They didn't quit, they wanted his head__  
_

_Ra Ra Rasputin_

_Russia's greatest love machine_

_And so they shot him till he was dead"_

And then there was a click meaning that she had locked her door.

With a feeling of dread Draco opened the book, and read.

At the beginning he realized how similar he was to Rasputin and he was proud to be similar to a man who had a book written about him, even if he was a muggle.

But when he got to the part about his death Draco went pale and suddenly decided that he would change his ways.

* * *

**Oh, those Russians...**

* * *

A/N-_ do not forget to _**R E V I E W . . . . . .**_ please!!! and tell me what you think of this one._

_RA RA RASPUTIN!!!!_


End file.
